


Five Women Giles Loved (once)

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Women Giles Loved (once)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/) 2010

First was Annabelle, his father’s Slayer. One of his best childhood memories was of watching her spar; her dark hair flying around her, her sword flashing in the morning light, it was like a scene from a movie. Only the sound of sword cutting into training dummy reminded him it was real. Knowing what she did, that didn’t lessen young Rupert’s feelings and he followed her around like a puppy. It was seeing her body in his father’s arms, knowing she’d never given him a laugh or a grin again, that made him change his mind about being a Watcher. Being a grocer was safer, no one died from selling food.

Next was Deidre, who flirted with him shamelessly. One drug and alcohol fueled night she let him take her to bed. He vaguely remembers declaring his undying love for her; he’d prefer to forget her gentle laughter. She never brought up his little slip again, for which Rupert would always be grateful. But then Ethan appeared and Deidre soon faded into the background and he let her drift out of his life, but never his memories.

Jenny was the woman he thought might finally get him to the altar. She reminded him of Annabelle in her looks, of Deidre in her manner, the combination was irristable. Their heated disagreements led to passion in the bedroom. Giles was seriously considering ringing up his mother to ask for his grandmother’s ring when it happened. He buried her, visited the grave once a week and knew he’d forever mourn her.

Joyce was a constant thorn in his side and Giles never would have imagined feeling anything but irritation and indifference towards her. Magic and Ethan changed that. Teenaged Joyce was still a mild irritant to Ripper, but she was willing and more than eager. The awkwardness afterward melted into an understanding and warm memories. He added a visit to her resting place after she passed, telling her how Buffy was faring.

Anya was the most unexpected. In the short time of lost memories, Rupert loved her fiercely. To him at the time, it made sense that he did. Rupert would never have proposed to a woman he didn’t love. The kiss they shared he’ll remember until his death. He regretted there hadn’t been a chance for a proper burial. He settled for a plaque at the crater site, remembering all who lost their lives to the Hellmouth.


End file.
